1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for driving a magnetostrictive device and, particularly, to a circuit for driving a magnetostrictive device by interrupting high voltage instantaneously leaking during a power supply and discharging the remaining voltage with a power interruption, thus supplying power to the magnetostrictive device in a stable manner.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A magnetostrictive device is generally used as an oscillator in sound detector, fish detector, ultrasonic processing machine, ultrasonic cleaner and ultrasonic transmitter. When a current is applied to the coil winding around a magnet, the magnet elastically vibrates according to a specific frequency of the ultrasonic transmitter and by this way the magnetostrictive device generates ultrasonic waves.
A stable operation of the magnetostrictive device requires a stable power supply. A circuit for driving a magnetostrictive device of prior art is however problematic in that the stable operation of the magnetostrictive device might be interrupted since a high voltage instantaneously leaking is applied to the device when the power switch is turned on with a view to supplying power to the device.